1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a universal switch for a Smart Card Connector or Smart Card Reader and in particular to one with solder contacts.
2. Description of Related Art
There exists already a vast number of Smart Card Connectors which frequently employ card final position switches, or briefly final position switches or simply switches which use contact elements of the leaf-spring type. The final position switches may be formed as so-called openers or as so-called closers, e.g. the switch opens and closes, respectively, if a card in its final position is present.
Generally, the terminal ends of the contact elements protruding from a Smard Card Connector, both of the reading contacts or reading contact elements (reading contact elements are such contact elements which are provided for a contacting engagement with contacts on the Smart or the chip card) and the switch contact elements forming the final position switch are disposed in particular positions. These positions of the terminal ends correspond to positions on a component, e.g. a printed circuit board on which the Smard Card Connector is to be used. These various positions are, for example, shown in FIG. 4 on sides of the component, e.g. a printed circuit board, for example, and are designated as C8 7651234 and as C4 3215678 for the terminal ends of the reading contact elements and as A, B and C for the terminal ends of the switch contact elements.
There are already known Smart Card Readers or Connectors in which the card final position switch is provided with its terminal ends of its switch contact elements at positions of terminals A and B as an opener or B and C as a closer.
It is an object of the invention to provide a card presence switch or a final position switch as a universal switch, in particular for a Smart Card Connector or a Smart Card Connector with universal switch such that the user has directly the possibility to choose between two switches in one Smart Card Connector.
In accordance with the invention the Smart Card Connector, for this purpose, is formed such that its final position switch performs both the function of a closer as well as that of an opener when operated by the Smart Card.
In accordance with the invention two preferably identical, passive contact elements as well as one active contact element are used.
From the construction in accordance with the invention there results a reduction of the number of available Smart Card Connector varieties which have to be on stock. The user himself is in the position to choose between final position switches formed as a LA opener or as a closer without having to exchange the Smart Card Connector.
Preferably, mounting of the final position switch into the cover of the Smart Card Connector is done from below. Therefore, opening of the cover is avoided.
In particular, two equal passive switch contact elements are located at positions A and B. At position C an active contact element, specifically in the shape of a contact spring is mounted. This contact spring forms together with position A an opener (NC=normally closed) and together with position B a closer (NO=normally open).
Additional advantages and objects of the invention follow from the description of embodiments with reference to the drawings.